When storing items in a space, such as a garage or an attic, it is desirable to organize the items to maximize the use the space and to allow for rapid location and retrieval of a desired item. Shelving is one example of a system that may be used for storing items in an organized manner. Shelves may be secured to walls or constructed on the floor of a storage space to accommodate various items; however, shelving is rarely capable of accommodating large or irregularly shaped items, such as pieces of lawn furniture or lumber. Additionally, once installed, shelving is cumbersome to rearrange or adapt when storage of differently sized items at different locations within the storage space is desired. Also, shelving often does not provide means for using a ceiling to support stored items. Furthermore, with regard to items stored on high shelves, the shelves themselves often block the line of sight between an individual standing on the floor of a storage space and the stored items making it difficult to rapidly locate and retrieve a desired item. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device which satisfactorily addresses the above-identified problems.